<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Wallets &amp; Kisses by mimabeann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778571">Stolen Wallets &amp; Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann'>mimabeann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reine &amp; Iniko [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Language, alcohol use, kisstober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This definitely isn’t the first time either of them have kissed, but it’s their first time kissing each other, so I’m going to count it!</p><p>Just a few notes: Reine cusses. There’s alcohol use. And these two do wind up in bed together, but I just hint at it in the snippet.<br/>Iniko belongs to Wilvarin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Bounty Hunter/Female Sith Warrior, iniko/reine, reine/iniko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reine &amp; Iniko [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Wallets &amp; Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll never get over how easy you make stealing wallets in a cantina look.” Iniko chuckled. Reine felt her adrenaline high deflate significantly. <em>At least he’s impressed, I guess</em>. She kicked herself mentally for wishing that he was the least bit jealous of the way she’d flirted with people in the cantina to steal from them. <em>He’s known you since you were a kid, you knew he’d probably still see you as one when you started hanging out with him. Just stop. Enjoy what you get</em>.</p><p>Reine shrugged and flashed him a grin. “I have a way with people, what can I say?” She took a sip from the bottle of whisky in her hand. “How many of these have wee been through?” She asked, shaking the bottle lightly before handing it back to him so that he could take a swig.</p><p>He chuckled. “Starting to feel it? Can turn in if you need to.” Reine felt her stomach drop. <em>Does he really still see me as a child? Duh</em>. She scowled. “What’s going on, Reine?”<br/>
“You still see me as a child, don’t you?” She huffed.<br/>
He looked surprised but hesitated before responding. “No, I-”<br/>
“Prove it.” She shrugged.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Prove it.”<br/>
He gave her a mischievous grin and raised his hands. “Alright, <em>my lady</em>.” He chuckled before wrapping an arm around her. </p><p>He pulled her close and kissed her firmly. She could taste the whiskey on his lip. She quickly responded in kind, smirking into the kiss as he deepened it. <em>Thank the stars</em>. She felt relief wash over her as they kissed. His hand moved to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. It took everything she had not to completely melt, to let this go to her head. <em>This might just be a one time thing</em>. She didn’t want to give into hoping that he wanted more from her prematurely. <em>Fuck it, I’ve wanted this since I was 15. I can have this</em>. A familiar warm fuzzy feeling washed over her, just like it had back on Alderaan any time he smiled at her. <em>Fucking butterflies. Every damn time.</em></p><p>He pulled away to look at her, that same grin on his face as before. “Believe me yet?”</p><p><em>He has no idea how hard it is for me not to swoon right now</em>. Reine raised an eyebrow and put on the best unimpressed face she could muster, her smirk still tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Oh, no. Not quite. I think I need some more convincing.” </p><p>Iniko laughed and set the whiskey bottle down before pulling her back in to kiss her again. “How long do you want me to spend convincing you?”</p><p>She pushed all the cautionary thoughts from her mind.<em> I may not know what happens next, but I can let myself have this</em>. She grinned as she whispered   “I’ve got all night,” against his lips. His lips crashed into hers again and she sighed into the kiss, letting herself get lost in his embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>